Kiss You Through The Phone 1
by orvida geri
Summary: Remake of my anime stories. except now we have Jared and Jensen in the roles.


Prologue

Kiss You Through The Phone

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
I'll see you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

Baby, I know that you like me  
You my future wifey  
SoubiBoyTellEm yeah you could be my bonnie  
I could be your Clyde  
You could be my wife  
Text me, call me, I need you in my life yeah  
All that, everyday I need yah  
And every time I see yah my feelings get deeper  
I miss yah, I miss yah  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

Baby, I been thinking lately  
So much about you  
Everything about you, I like it, I love it  
Kissing you in public  
Thinking nothing of it  
Roses by the dozen  
Talking on the phone  
Baby you so sexy your voice is so lovely  
I love your complexion  
I miss yah, I miss yah, I miss yah  
I really wanna kiss you but I can't

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

She call my phone like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
We on the phone like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
We taking pics like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)  
She dial my number like  
(da da dadadada da da dadadada da da..)

Six seven eight triple nine eight two one two  
(678) 999-8212

Baby you know that I miss you  
I wanna get with you tonight but I cannot baby boy  
And that's the issue  
Boy you know I miss you  
I just wanna kiss you  
But I can't right now so baby kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you later on..  
Kiss me thru the phone  
(kiss me thru the phone)  
See you when I get home

As Jared left school for the day some strange man grabbed his arm and he pulled back as if the man was crazy and turned to run until the man mentioned that he knew  
Jared's older brother Joshua .

Who was murdered two years ago.

Would you like me to walk you home Jared and we can talk?

Your an adult how did you know my brother did you ever come to our house to visit?

No unfortunately Joshua never brought me to your house to meet you or your mother at that last statement Jared's face fell as if some one had hit him in the gut.

And it was at that time that sam ran up to the two people who were now talking as Jensen lit another cigarette in front of the school.

Jared why did you leave so suddenly aren't we going to he library now?

No I'm going with Jensen , he was a friend of my older brother's and we are going to the park to talk.

I'll see you tomorrow at school bye.

Let's go make memories!

Jared to Jensen can't we make memories just by talking no!

I'll forget and I want to remember everything!

Alright let's make a stop at the store first so I can pick up something real quick alright?

Sure no problem you won't try anything funny will you?

No I promise!

I will not try anything funny with you Jared I love you!

Don't say that you don't even know me.

Well let's head to the store so that I can pick up my purchase okay.

Jared asks Jensen did you take Joshua virginity before he died?

Of course I didn't !

Joshua was my master and I was his fighter but you will find that out later on,  
what do you mean by that Jensen?

Before he died he reveled his true Name to me; And Jensen proceeded to pull the long white scarf off of his neck to show a word that was carved into his long slender neck.

The word spelled BELOVED.

Read and review:


End file.
